Only Love Can Like This
by MissLluvia
Summary: Korra y Asami deberan pasar por varios conflictos para poder ver realizado su amor, primero y lo mas importante deberan aceptar lo que sienten la una por la otra perder el miedo que surge en el momento de confesar sus sentimientos es lo mas complicado para ellas.
1. Chapter 1: Nos vamos al Reino Tierra

Korrasami Only Love can hurt like this

Capítulo 1: "Nos vamos al Reino Tierra"

Había pasado ya tres semanas del regreso de las chicas del mundo espiritual, todo parecía normal en sus vidas Asami volvió a trabajar en su empresa estaba decidida a restaurar Ciudad Republica en tiempo record junto a su socio temporal Varrick y su ahora esposa Zhu Li, en cuanto a Korra ella tenía deberes de avatar que cumplir como le había prometido ayudar al Príncipe Wu se encontraba en esos momentos en el Reino Tierra, si todo marchaba bien ese nombre seria cambiado, debido a sus horarios de trabajo tan diferentes no se habían visto en días.

\- ¡el equipo avatar se está separando! –grito Bolin descontrolado

\- Bolin no es así, sabes perfectamente que todos estamos ayudando a restablecer la ciudad

\- hermano ¡¿qué no lo ves?! Nadie hace el mayor esfuerzo para que estemos juntos como en los ¡viejos tiempos!

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- cuando llamo a Asami para quedar a cenar todos juntos se disculpa diciendo que ya a cenado y que tiene mucho trabajo por hacer

\- es totalmente normal –apoya su mano en el hombro de su hermano- porque no sales con Opal ¿todo va bien entre ustedes?

\- si todo va perfecto, ella es perfecta pero ahora no está aquí se fue junto con Korra dijo que pasaría unos días con su familia

\- oh bueno entonces hagamos esto, me dejas terminar mi papeleo llamamos a Asami y vamos a comer algo los tres juntos –sonríe para animar a su pequeño hermano-

\- suena perfecto –salta de alegría y lo abraza-

En industrias futuro específicamente en la oficina de presidencia se encontraba tres personas en una reunión de rutina como cada viernes se debían poner al corriente con los nuevos avances que se hacían en el trabajo, la ingeniería estaba atrás de su escritorio leyendo el informe que le habían entregado la pareja de recién casados, la esposa estaba sentada en una de las sillas para invitados esperando a la opinión de la persona que tenía enfrente en cuando a su marido este solo se entretenía curioseando caminando por la extensa habitación.

\- Zhu Li ¿Dónde quedo esa cosa que le quería mostrar a la señorita Sato? –se apoyó en la silla vacía que está a lado de ella-

\- ¿cosa? –Decía la empresaria con una ceja levantada- Varrick no tenemos tiempo para eso debemos

\- los planos están en tu escritorio cariño

\- eres la mejor esposa mía, espera Sato ahora vengó –salió de la oficina-

\- quisiera saber cómo puede entender a qué se refiere cuando menciona "la cosa"

\- mmm… supongo que es uno más de los lenguajes del amor, entender a la pareja sin necesidad de palabras –sonreía tiernamente-

\- supongo que tiene razón, por cierto ¿está bien la oficina que están ocupando aquí? Si les hace falta algo háganmelo saber

\- es perfecta gracias de nuevo

\- no hay de que, sé que Varrick estará por aquí muy seguido y es mejor que pueda llegar a un lugar cómodo para que puedan fluir sus ideas locas pero brillantes –rio un poco al recordar como lo vio por primera vez-

Se abre la puerta exaltando a las dos mujeres –¡estoy de vuelta!, Sato sabes ¿Cuándo volverá Korra?-

\- *Korra la causa del porque estaba tan empeñada en trabajar, no quería que su mente la traicionara y volviera pensar en ella*

\- Sato ¡¿me estas escuchando?!

\- perdona ¿qué decías?

\- te pregunte por Korra ¿paso algo entre ustedes? Dime que intentar morir el día de mi boda funciono para algo, recibí un gran sermón por tarde de Tenzin por ti niña

\- supimos que ustedes dos se fueron antes –decía su esposa-

\- ¡Ja! Si los rumores vuelan, no me digas que se fueron de luna de miel antes que nosotros

\- te agradezco lo que hiciste pero no es un tema del cual quisiera hablar perdona, ¿ocupas a la avatar para algo?

\- Varrick la quiere para que interprete un papel en su peli

\- lo lamento pero no soy yo quien lleva su agenda así que no sé cuándo regresara –con el tono indiferente con que menciono esas últimas palabras provoco que la pareja intercambiaran miradas preocupadas-

\- ¡o no! Miren la hora es momento de irnos, vámonos Zhu Li

\- claro, hasta luego Asami –salieron rápidamente sin dejar que se despidiera la empresaria-

\- suspira- Korra… solo sabía de ella por medio de los periódicos o por noticias rápidas que salían por la radio. -Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre del teléfono con algo de resignación decide contestar-

\- ¿Diga, que sucede Haru?

\- disculpe por interrumpirla pero hay alguien que quiere hablar con usted

-descuide ¿de quién se trata?

\- del detective Mako, ¿paso la llamada?

\- sí, gracias Haru

\- ¡Aaaachu!

\- salud Avatar Korra

\- Gracias Wu… alguien debe estar hablando de mi –hizo un puchero-

\- quien no estaría hablando de ti, eres impresionante y muy bella por si fuera poco

\- emm ¿gracias? Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Cuántos candidatos hay para presidente del Reino Tierra?

\- hasta el momento solo hay tres candidatos

\- no te estas contando Wu, el pueblo quiere que te postules porque no lo intentas

\- aún no estoy seguro de ello… aunque sabes lo podremos discutir eso más tarde en un buen restaurant

\- bueno entonces serán tres candidatos el ganador tendrá que decidir si seguirán con el nombre actual de la ciudad o lo cambiara

\- correcto –hizo un mohín al percatarse que su oferta de ir a comer fue ignorada completamente-

\- excelente si no queda más quehacer me retiro a mi habitación –dijo con tono alegre, se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta, no soportaba estar en las reuniones si fuera posible las evitaría a toda costa-

\- Avatar Korra quisiera reconsiderar mi oferta de ir a comer, para mi seria todo un honor contar con su compañía

\- te agradezco la invitación pero

\- hay un nuevo lugar que será de su agrado hay fideos que según me informaron son idénticos a los de la tribu agua del sur

\- ¿en serio? Lo dudo mucho –la mirada de indiferencia cambio se notaba que su curiosidad estaba ganando-

\- porque no vamos y lo comprobamos

\- bien pero será una misión no una cita, debemos comprobar si es cierta esa información –dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado tan típica de ella-

\- ¿Asami? Vaya fue raro que me contestara otra persona

\- quien te contesto fue la nueva secretaria, pero dejando eso de lado ¿necesitas algo?

\- ¡oh sí! Bolin ha estado aquí en la jefatura molestando con su teoría de que "el equipo avatar se está separando"

\- puede que su teoría se a un hecho ya –hablo casi en un susurro-

\- ¿dijiste algo? Cielos esta comunicación es pésima

\- mm no, en fin hay algo que pueda hacer por Bolin

\- si podrías acompañarnos a comer eso dejaría tranquilo a Bo

\- claro ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

\- en una hora

\- perfecto, saluda a Bolin de mi parte, nos vemos más tarde –cuelga- no puedo dejar que por culpa de mis sentimientos el equipo se deshaga, tendré que enfrentar a Korra cuando vuelva

\- ya puedes estar más tranquilo hermano veremos a Asami

\- si aunque sin Korra aquí no es lo mismo –frunció el ceño-

\- ya pero debe estar muy ocupada debe restablecer toda una nación

\- oh si pobre Korra dudo que tenga un momento de relajación la última vez fue cuando se fue junto Asami al mundo espiritual

\- Lo necesitaban para Asami fue un golpe muy duro perder a su padre enfrente de ella y Korra como su amiga lo sabía bien

\- si pero sabes no me hubiera molestado en que nos invitaran

\- si, a mí tampoco

\- oh ¿en serio? Acaso ¿sigues enamorado? Dime de quien lo estas hermano mayor

\- es hora de irnos Bo se hace tarde

Acomoda los papeles que había en su escritorio toma su chaqueta y ambos hermanos salen con dirección al restaurante, conociendo la puntualidad de su compañera de equipo ella ya estaría en camino o incluso ya estaría en la puerta del local. Durante el camino el maestro tierra no dejaba de interrogar a su hermano mayor quería saber a toda costa quien era la dueña de su corazón, en cambio como buen detective Mako sabía que la mejor defensa que tenía era guardar silencio y no responder ninguna de las mil preguntas que se hicieron en el Satomovil, sin embargo eso hizo que el trayecto se le hiciera más largo de lo usual.

-Hola chicos –saludo alzando la mano-

\- ¡Asami! Por fin te dejas ver –la abraza a tal punto que la levanta del suelo-

\- lo lamento pero si me bajas ahora prometo que no pasara de nuevo

\- Bo no la dejas respirar

\- oh perdona –la baja- bien entremos muero de hambre

El trio entra al establecimiento se encontraba lleno dudaban que hubiera mesa pero un camarero los reconoció y los dirigió a la mejor mesa que tenía el lugar, les entrega el menú y se retira para dejar que los chicos escojan la comida que sea de su gusto, después de varios minutos y de una decisión critica entre fideos y un filete de león-alce por parte del menor de ellos

-vaya si estuviera aquí Korra la retaría a comer ese enorme filete

\- ya decide que vas a pedir solo te estamos esperando a ti

\- bien… será fideos y un jugo de naranja no es divertido comer filete sin una digna contrincante

Se acerca nuevamente el camarero para tomar su orden –serán tres platos de fideos y agua de pepino aloe o juego de naranja por favor – dice Asami- anota el chico se inclina hacia ellos y se retira nuevamente

-Asami háblanos de tus vacaciones con Korra ¿Qué te pareció el mundo espiritual?

\- es muy hermoso jamás me lo había imaginado así, estando ahí sientes una paz inmensa conforme pasa el tiempo aprendes algo nuevo de ese mundo, los espíritus nos ayudaron fueron guías para nosotras nos llevaron a bellos lugares, nos divertidos bastante, deberían ir para que comprueben ustedes mismos lo que les digo chicos

\- si quizá cuando vuelva la invite –dijo el maestro fuego-

-¡a ja! -grito Bolin como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro- ahora lo recuerdo, cuando terminaste con Korra tus palabras exactas fueron: " _Siempre te amare Korra"_ y luego ella dijo " _y yo siempre te amare a ti"_

Esas palabras Con la pésima imitación de voz por parte del maestro lava fueron suficientes para dejar en shock a la no maestro -* acaso Mako seguía teniendo esperanza de volver con Korra, ¿Acaso seguían enamorados? Fue tonto de mi parte pensar que tenía una oportunidad con ella*-

-está bien lo admito la sigo queriendo pero no sé si ella aun me quiera

\- tranquilo Mako –sonríe- Asami tu que dices ¿crees que este joven y apuesto chico tenga oportunidad con la avatar?

\- ¿eh? -*¡NO!* -grito para si-

Noticias de último momento ¡La avatar Korra tiene una nueva conquista! –los tres chicos giraron en dirección a la radio- como sabrán la maestra de los 4 elementos a estado viviendo en el Reino Tierra con el único fin de ayudar a esa nación a que sea una república, pues nos equivocamos al parecer esta joven de la tribu agua del sur su estancia ahí también como objetivo estar cerca de su actual pareja el Príncipe Wu

-¡¿Él?! –gritaron la empresaria y el detective

Hoy fueron captados en plena cita romántica nuestras fuentes informan que el príncipe siempre había mostrado interés por ella pero siempre era rechazado, será ¿acaso que la avatar cedió antes los encantos del ex heredero al trono?

-¡jamás! –nuevamente dijeron al mismo tiempo

Más información en nuestro periódico semanal, hasta pronto radioescuchas.

-woo no me esperaba eso, oigan no creen que se están tardando con nuestra comida, tengo mucha hambre

\- Asami ¿Tú sabias de eso? –cuestiono a su amiga

\- por supuesto que no de haberlo sabido lo hubiera impedido

\- chicos tranquilos el amor surgió entre ellos y como sus amigos debemos apoyarlos

\- ¿bromeas? Debo ir a Ba Sing Se lo más rápido posible –se levanta-

-Mako tienes trabajo que hacer –imita la acción de su hermano- no puedes ir así Lin te mataría

\- si nos vamos en mi dirigible en unas horas estaremos allá –hace una seña para que se acerque el camarero-

\- olvidas que tienes una empresa

-Varrick puede manejar las cosas por unos días, esto es más importante, puede traer la cuenta por favor –se dirige al empleado y este se retira en cuanto termina de hablar-

-espera ¿Qué ya nos vamos? No he comido nada

\- nos vamos al Reino Tierra preparen sus cosas nos vemos en mi empresa en media hora

\- ya oíste Bolin, nos vamos

Se retiran dejando al menor de ellos confundido, hambriento –aquí está la cuenta señor- y con una cuenta por pagar.


	2. Chapter 2: Competencia

Korrasami Only Love Can Hurt Like This

Cap 2: "Competencia"

En el pequeño restaurante específicamente a fuera de este estaban varios reporteros exigiendo entrar para obtener una entrevista con la avatar y su nueva pareja, sin embargo el gerente del lugar no tenía ganas de ver su local destruido a manos de toda esa gente que no dejaba de gritar preguntas con la esperanza de que el dúo respondiera alguna. El país quería saber todo lo referente de su futuro gobernante, esa era su excusa del porque no les importaba quedarse todo el día de ser necesario.

-Wu estos fideos saben ¡deliciosos! Últimamente tienes buenas ideas

\- que bien que te hayan gustado, espero que con esta cita veas que mis intenciones contigo son meramente de amistad

\- ¿cita? Esto es una misión –saludo al estilo oficial como su amigo maestro fuego lo hacía-

-claro… misión –rio- como sea reconozco que en mi pasado era todo un Don Juan, me interesaba toda chica que conocía. Tú, la señorita Sato, un par de empleadas

-espera ¿qué? Intentaste algo con Asami –se levantó exaltada de su asiento-

-oh vaya pensé que ella te lo había dicho, como son tan cercanas digo se fueron de vacaciones juntas

\- emm nosotras… -vuelve a sentarse- no hablamos aun de esos temas

\- en fin te diré que ella jamás tuvo interesada en mi era inmune a mis encantas al parecer

-¿en serio? –Suspiro aliviada- lo lamento –siguió comiendo-

\- descuida tampoco era tan importante

El par de amigos estaban en una habitación separados de los demás clientes a petición del ex heredero al trono es por eso que no tenían idea del todo disturbio que había a fuera hasta que el gerente se les acerca.

-disculpen la molestia pero las personas que están afuera quieren unos minutos con ustedes

\- ¿Cuáles personas? –Dijo comiendo su último bocado de comida-

\- amable señor podría decirles que aún no decido postularme que se pueden retirar no daré más declaraciones. Gracias

\- claro se los diría pero ese no el tema del cual quieren hablar

En la aeronave rumbo al reino tierra el trio se encontraban sentados, la ingeniera estaba entretenida leyendo un libro el maestro tierra intentaba enseñarle un nuevo truco a Pabu y el detective bueno él no dejaba de caminar en círculos en la sala de estar.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo fue que paso?

\- tranquilo Mako todo tiene una explicación y en lo personal quiero oír de propia voz a Korra diciéndonos cómo fue que se enamoró de Wu

\- preferiría no oír esa historia – _ni yo tampoco_ \- dijo mentalmente Asami

-vaya no pensé que fueras del tipo celoso hermano, dime algo te pusiste celoso ¿cuándo salí con Korra?

\- espera ¿cuándo paso eso? Bolin –pregunto una curiosa Asami, cerrando el libro que leía le daría toda la atención al menor-

\- oh no lo sabias, yo tenía intereses románticos por ella e hice todo para que se fijara en mí, fuimos a comer fideos, hubo concurso de eructos y vimos la ciudad en la noche, fue genial ese día.

\- oh no tenía idea de que fue lo hicieron exactamente en su "cita"

\- Mako no finges bien, sé que estas celoso pero tranquilo hermano Korra y yo somos los mejores amigos que hay en esta tierra

*por qué no sabía nada eso… como amigas deberíamos ser capaces de hablar de esos temas… sé que estoy tontamente enamorada de ella y que quizás me duelan las palabras de amor que pueda llegar a tener ella por otra persona pero prefiero su amistad a perderla para siempre, eso es lo correcto ¿cierto?*

\- y bien hermano que harás ahora

\- luchare por ella, no me rendiré tan fácilmente

-*eso… yo me estoy rindiendo*

\- pienso que si al menos no le digo lo que siento me arrepentiré por no haberlo intentado al menos, no quiero remordimientos –sonrió-

\- tienes razón… eso es lo ¡correcto! Mako muchas gracias –se pone de pie- le diré al capitán que vaya a toda marcha, debemos llegar cuanto antes

\- Asami ha estado actuando raro ¿no te parece? Mako

\- mm… no como sea, me alegra que vayamos más rápido, quiero saber si es cierta esa noticia

\- _acaso Asami… tengo que hablar con Korra cuanto antes –_ sabes también podríamos ir a visitar a la familia –dijo su hermano mayor-

 _-_ ¡oh claro! Quiero ver a la abuela

La morena no sabía a qué se refería el señor quien parecía que era el dueño del lugar por su vestimentas, no llevaba uniforme – _será que puedo pedirle otro plato a este señor-_ solo veía como hablaba con Wu mientras que ella bebía de su vaso –Korra tenemos problemas-dijo su nuevo amigo

-no me digas que ya no tienen fideos, planeaba pedir otro plato

\- ¿quiere otro plato? Enseguida hare que se lo traigan

-¡No! Hay reporteros aquí

\- oh si, lo menciono el amable señor, solo ve y habla con ellos tienes el don de la palabra

\- Gracias, pero la cuestión es que están aquí porque creen que nosotros tenemos una… "relación"

\- ¿y? tenemos una relación de amistad

-sabes Korra cuando digo "relación" me refiero a una amorosa

\- ¡¿Qué?! Como fue que llegaron a esa conclusión –dijo ya exaltada-

\- seguramente lo malinterpretaron todo –emm disculpen-

\- en ese caso vamos Wu –agarra al príncipe por sus ropas y lo lleva hacia la entrada- hablaremos con ellos

\- señores el platillo será para llevar –les dice siguiéndolos-

-Avatar Korra ¿podría confirmar su relación? –Pide un joven no mayor de los 20 años con una libreta y un bolígrafo en cada mano esperando la respuesta-

-Nosotros no tenemos una relación amorosa, solo es de amistad espero comprendan eso y dejen el local tranquilo ahora que si tienen preguntas para Wu sobre las elecciones son libres de hacerlas

\- Príncipe Wu es verdad que tiene sentimientos por su "amiga"

\- Miren tal vez al inicio intente algo con ella pero- ¿espera ganar las elecciones para después declararse a la avatar? – esa hubiera sido una buena chicos pero como dije- ¿vivirían juntos aquí o en ciudad república? ¿Planean tener hijos? ¿Cuántos?

Korra ya no podía más, su paciencia se estaba agotando esperaba que después de haber declarado la verdad a los reporteros ellos se irían y dejarían el tema a un lado, pero solo había entregado a Wu, este estaba siendo bombardeado por sus miles de preguntas y por si fuera poco no lo dejaban contestar además de que sus respuestas por pocas que fueran solo empeoraban la situación.

-Ok ¡suficiente! –Grito- Hora de irnos Wu –dicho eso utilizo sus dedos para silbar y así llamar a su fiel amiga: Naga-

La perro oso-polar venía corriendo hacia su ama, al ver al animal acercando a gran velocidad las personas que se encontraban ahí salieron de su camino para que no los invistiera. Naga se detuvo justo en frente de Korra esta subió a Wu utilizando su aire control enseguida de eso subió ella –Amiga vámonos de aquí- diciendo eso salieron a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, los periodistas ya tenían declaraciones de ambos chicos podrían sacar una nueva historia con eso.

-Muchachos el capitán me acaba de informar que llegaremos a Ba Sing se en 30 minutos, preparen sus cosas –dice una sonriente Asami-

-Gracias, Bo vamos hay que prepararnos –dice poniéndose de pie-

-Bien hare lo mismo nos vemos

–Gracias Asami, vamos Pabu –dijo el maestro tierra-

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones ahí se encontraban las pocas pertenencias que tenían para este viaje de improvisto. Bolin solo tenía que regresar todo lo que había sacado de su maleta en la mayoría eran juegos para entretenerse a él y a Pabu. Mako por su parte se cambiaba de ropa a una más presentable si iba a declarar sus sentimientos debía estar lo mejor posible o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él.

-¿cómo puedo empezar? –Suspira- muy bien qué tal si… Korra… hace tiempo que mis sentimientos han cambiado ya no siento una simple amistad sino que- ¡No! – Se lleva a una mano a su cabeza- vamos enfócate, no puedes empezar así. Primero veamos que atuendo utilizare para verte por primera vez después de mucho tiempo –su vista se dirige a su maleta- bien será una falda o quizá algo más cómodo como mis jeans con una blusa sencilla… por Raava jamás había tenido estos conflictos, estoy demasiado nerviosa por este encuentro.

-¿Asami? –Golpean la puerta de su habitación-

\- ¿si? ¿Se te ofrece algo Bolin? _–espero que no haya oído nada de mi crisis nerviosa-_

\- ¿Puedo pasar? Estoy aburrido y Mako no me deja pasar a su habitación está ensañando lo que le dirá a Korra

-¡¿ _él también?!-_ Si paso tal vez me puedas ayudar en algo

\- Genial –dice pasando al cuarto de su amiga- que necesitas del Gran Bolin

\- bien… veras dime que debería ponerme, la falda que está ahí –apunta con su dedo hacia la cama- o los jeans con esa blusa de ahí

\- vaya pensé que tu no tenías ese tipo de problemas… pero creo que te verías bien con ambas opciones

\- eso no me ayuda mucho Bo, pero es un lindo comentario de tu parte

\- ok entonces voto por los pantalones, ¿feliz? –Alzo su pulgar en señal de aprobación-

\- excelente, Gracias. Así que Mako ¿está practicando?

\- si supongo que creé que sus nervios lo traicionaran

\- mmm… _-comprendo totalmente a Mako-_

-Asami crees que tenga oportunidad –pregunta a su amiga-

\- no lo sé… pero tendrá una difícil competencia

\- ¿difícil? No creo que Wu sea un gran problema para él

\- yo no estaba hablando Wu –sonríe de lado-

\- ¿ok? Entonces De quien hablabas

\- Bo, si no te molesta podrías salir para poder arreglarme

\- ¡oh sí! Perdona –ríe nervioso- nos vemos, ya quiero llegar a Ban Sing Se –sale y cierra la puerta-

En el jardín del Reino Tierra la avatar no podía creer lo que había causado su salida para distraerse de todo el trabajo que ahora tenían, acaso no se podía permitir un momento de tranquilidad –hablaron de matrimonio, por Raava esos tipos sí que tienen imaginación-

-disculpe joven avatar –se acercó un guardia del palacio- han pedido permiso para aterrizar un dirigible

\- hable con Wu, estoy tratando de meditar

\- l-lo siento pero el príncipe está en la clase de canto con los niños del pueblo, usted sabe quiere ensañarles a cantar

\- pobres niños tener que oír a Wu –rio- bueno de que dirigible estabas hablando

\- es un dirigible de la empresa Industrias Futuro

\- ¡¿Asami viene hacia aquí?! –Contuvo su aliento-

\- Supongo que si… ¿confirmamos el permiso para aterrizar?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Vaya a informarles a sus compañeros –Entendido Avatar Korra- recibió la orden y se marchó-

Todos los días había pensado mucho en Asami, sobre todo al principio. De hecho, había estado a punto de ponerse en contacto con ella cuando consiguió poner un poco de orden aquí, para contárselo, pero se auto convenció de que ella estaría ocupada con su empresa y lo fue posponiendo.

Y allí estaba sentada en posición de loto después de unas muy largas semanas a punto de ver a la primera chica que había despertado algo especial en ella, unos sentimientos con los que por ahora no sabía siquiera qué hacer.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar en círculos -¡¿ella vendrá aquí?! ¿Habrá pasado algo? ¿Estará en problemas o vendrá por negocios? O es acaso es ¿qué me extraña? – tranquila Korra eres el avatar no puedes ponerte nerviosa solo porque veras a Asami, debes actuar normal recuerda ella no sabe nada de tus sentimientos y no querrás ser tan obvia verdad –se hablaba a si misma- será mejor que le avise a Wu que tendremos visitas y sabiendo eso nuestra planes de trabajo cambiaran-dicho eso se va de las jardineras, corre alegremente, sin duda esa notica la había hecho feliz-

Asami estaba ante el espejo, observando como los jeans negros marcaban sus piernas estos estaba debajo de las caderas, con una blusa blanca un poco holgada, zapatillas y su habitual chaqueta de Industrias futuro el maquillaje era el habitual ni muy exagerado ni muy natural sin duda quería impactar a cierta morena la cual ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

-perfecto, lo siento Mako pero no ganaras tan fácilmente… al igual que tu no me rendiré –sale de cuarto- La ingeniera tenía claro que esto ya se había convertido en una guerra por quien obtendría el corazón de Korra sin duda lo daría todo para poder ganarse el amor de su hasta el momento amiga.

Hola espero les este gustando la historia agradecería mucho que si les gusta el fic lo recomienden a sus amigas, agradezco también los Reviews n_n hacen que me motive a seguir escribiendo.

 _Respondiendo Comentarios:_

 **Zebra:** Muchas Gracias espero te guste la continuación del Fic

 **Marydekuga** **:** jaja no negare que esa canción también la tenia en la mente cuando escribi esa parte jaja

 **Rarie-Roo 07** **:** Gracias tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia


End file.
